Field
This disclosure is generally directed to rolling updates of a distributed system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to providing rolling updates of a distributed system with a shared cache.
Background
Consumer electronics such as, for example, high definition audio and/or video play back devices, may generally enable a user or consumer to watch or listen to their favorite content, such as, for example, music, movies, TV series, audio books, and/or the like by receiving or streaming the content for play back on their devices. To provide consumers with the best streaming experience, these devices and the associated supporting backend systems are typically updated on a regular basis. However, in many instances, it may not be possible to update all backend systems and/or devices at the same time. Thus, in order to provide uninterrupted service to users or consumers that may use both non-updated devices and backend systems and updated devices and backend systems, it is sometimes necessary that multiple versions of these devices and/or backend systems must operate concurrently. However, concurrent operation between various versions of these devices and/or backend systems may become especially challenging, when different versions of these devices and/or backend systems may share the same storage resource(s) and also share at least a portion of the information stored in those storage resource(s).